Just Some Crappy One-shots
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: ...I hope it makes you laugh
1. My Bae!

Vio: Imma just do some random one-shots, so enjoy!

I don't own PPG!

Age:

Butters(male Buttercup)- 14

Butch- 13

This takes place at the park if you're wondering.

* * *

 **My Bae!**

* * *

"Holy shit, Butters looks so fucking hot today."

 ***Fist clench***

"Yep, I heard that he can even do the splits."

"You're fucking lying!"

 ***Teeth grinds together***

"Damn, he's a nice piece of ass."

 ***Eye twitches***

"I know right? I would totally hit that!"

 ***Cue head throb***

Butters continues his stretching exercises, ignoring the dirty comments with a calmness that he didn't even know that he possessed.

He didn't notice his counterpart hidden in a tree no too far away, who, at the moment, was considering how to get away with murder. Butch glared at the horny males that were currently eyeing up _**his**_ counterpart.

Dark jade eyes glared at them harshly, hoping that they would magically become set aflame.

Hmm, maybe he could get Brick to use his flamethrower? Yes, that would do nicely.

He could see it now.

 _The wind ruffled his Mohawk while Butters was pinned against the tree by all those pervs. The lime-eyed male then sees him and cries out, "Butch! Please help me, my handsome darling!"_

 _He would then smirk and reach down to his belt to pull out a pokeball._

 _"Don't worry my dear Butters, I'll save you! Go pokeball!"_

 _A flash of red light and the crimson-eyed male is standing there with a fake Charmander tail attached to his rear and he's glaring at him._

 _"Brickmander!"_

 _"_ _ **Really**_ _?"_

 _"C'mon, use your flamethrower!"_

 _"Go fuck off somewhere, dipshit!" Their foreheads were now pressed together as they glared at each other._

 _Butch glares even harder at him, "You owe me for that one time!"_

 _Brick sighs and turns towards the group of men before opening his mouth, letting the flames roll off his tongue and at the now screaming perverts._

 _Brick flips him off before flying off towards who-knows-where while Butch rushes over to Butters._

 _The older boy nuzzles him, "Oh, Butch!" He swoons, "You're so brave and handsome and strong!"_

 _He would then smirk and rub the puff's cheek, "I know."_

 _"And confident and smart!"_

 _Smirk widens, "I know."_

 _"And egotistical!"_

 _"I kn-wait what?!"_

Butch was knocked out of his day dream by a pair of lime green orbs staring up at him. He gulped at the amused smirk on his counterpart's face, "Ehehehe, how much of that did ya hear?"

He always did have a habit of speaking his day dreams aloud when he was planning them out.

Butters laughed, "Enough, Mr. I'm-gonna-catch-them-all."

He blushed at the joke and turned away with a pout as Butters calmed himself down, "But, thank you."

"Huh?"

Butters was now face-to-face with him, "That was a stupid plan, but the thought was sweet. Thank you, Butch." He then leaned over and pressed his lips to the younger boy's cheek before winking at him and flying off.

Butch just touched the place where he kissed him, and he grinned widely, "HAHA!"

Everyone looked over at him, "Beat that ya bunch of perverts!"

He then proceeded to flip them off before flying home with that stupid, but adorable smile upon his face.

* * *

Oh geez, I hope that you all enjoyed that. It was sucky and random, but eh. -w-

Please review? ;w;


	2. Big Brothers Part I

Vio: Welcome to my next one-shot! By the way, I'll be going back and changing the first one and making BC a girl again instead of a boy.

Unless you like it?

Anyways, enjoy my favorite people!

Genderbend Ppnkg!

Rowdyright Boys: 17

Powerpunk Boys: 18

Rowdyruff Boys: 15

Powerpuff Girls: 16

* * *

 **PPG x RRB: Big Brothers Part I**

* * *

"Ne, Berserk?"

"Yeah?" The punk asked as he bit into his beef jerky. His sister was chewing on her lip, petal pink orbs glancing everywhere as she fiddled with her hands.

She was nervous.

His deep, bloody red orbs narrowed, "Oi, what's up Bloss?"

The teen jumped and sent him a nervous smile, "Well, I...I need your advice on..."

"On what?" His patience was running thin. He didn't like how his sister's cheeks went pink and she unconsciously smiled.

"Love." She blurted out and it was silent for a few minutes before Berserk spoke up, "Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who _**the fuck**_ has caught your eye?" He growled and Blossom looked away blushing, "N-nobody!"

 ***Cue head tic*** "Nobody my ass! Now who is it?!"

Blossom growled back, "None of your business, that's who!" With that she stormed off towards her room with an angry pout on her face.

Her brother was such an ass!

"Geez, what did ya do to piss Blossy off?" Berserk turned around to see Brute and Brat walking into the kitchen.

"She's messin' with some boy!"

Both of their eyes widened and a dark aura appeared behind them, "What boy?" Brat asked as he reached for his bat with nails hammered into it.

Brute said nothing, but he glanced up at the girl's rooms. His eyes widened even further, "Is that why Butters and Bubs have been so secretive?!"

"What?!" His brothers yelled and the dark aura grew even bigger.

Berserk stood up, "We need to find out what's goin' on." The three nodded and zipped towards the red head's room before shutting it, leaving a cross-bone sign that said, **'DO NOT DISTURB OR ELSE!'**

* * *

Brick sneezed as he felt a chill crawl up his spine, "Are you getting sick?" Blake asked as bright crimson met dark crimson.

The ruff puffed his chest out, "No way in hell."

"Watch your language!" Both heard Bash call out and they looked towards the raven-haired boy who had stepped out of the kitchen from cooking.

"Ah, Bash, quite being a sissie." Butch snarked and he got a glare from said teen as he went back into the kitchen, mumbling about shitty and ungrateful little brothers.

Oh, the irony.

Butch snorted before going back to playing his video games, "Oi! Boomer! Breaker! You wanna play Halo?"

A flash of cobalt light and Boomer was right beside his brother with a smirk, "Yeah, let's see if you can actually beat me this time."

"Dumbass." Butch growled, "Where's Breaker?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping again?" Blake asked with an audible twitch before slowly walking upstairs to his brother's room. Everyone went quiet, waiting for the explosion to come and they were not disappointed.

"Get up, you lazy brat!"

"Go fuck yourself, you self-absorbed troll!"

"Says the lazy ass gremlin!"

"At least I don't kiss up to lobster ass!"

The three ruffs burst into laughter while Bash shook his head, "Idiots."

"What did you say, you dainty daisy?!" Breaker yelled and Bash felt himself twitch, he would not get caught up in their fight.

"Yeah, say it again, Betty!"

"Oh, fuck this." He threw his chef hat down and in a flash of green, he was up there arguing with his brothers.

The ruffs were on the ground gasping for breath as their older brothers continued to call each other hilarious names.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Says Ms. Rachel- _ **fucking wannabe**_ -Ray!"

"Well at least I don't sit around on my ass all day!"

"Both of you need to shut the hell up!"

"Oh, says Mr. _ **'Look at me, I'm the captain now.'**_!"

* * *

"I swear," Blossom growled as she shoved another spoon full of strawberry ice cream into her mouth, "boys are so freakin' stupid!" Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement while also digging into some chocolate and vanilla ice cream of their own.

Ever since the argument that she and Berserk had, he and the other two punks have been in his room doing who knows what while she and the puffs were in Bubbles' room eating junk food.

Bubbles titled her head curiously, "I wonder what they're doing?"

Her raven-haired sister snorted, "Who knows? Those creeps are always up to something." She said loudly and smirked.

 **"We're not creeps!"**

The green puff choked on her ice cream, laughing and Bubbles giggling while Blossom just shook her head, trying to hide the amused grin on her face.

"S-see?" Buttercup coughed while smirking, "They're being creeps right now."

 **"I heard that!"**

* * *

I hope it's too your liking?

Berserk, Brute and Brat are from the Ppnkg while Blake, Bash and Beater are from the Rrtb.

I feel as if Berserk would have a kind of yanderish attitude towards anyone dating his sister, anyone else?

Oh, and I was thinking about doing a short story on this one-shot. About how the punk boys became the self-proclaimed older brothers to the ppg and the same with the rrtb and the rrb. Not a for sure thing yet though.

Anyways, please review? ;w;


End file.
